


I know what you smell like!

by Wiecznykac



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), And Aziraphale loves him back, Can you smell the love tonight, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac
Summary: Crowley mówił, że wie jak pachnie jego przyjaciel. Nie jest to do końca prawda.





	I know what you smell like!

Jak pachnie jego anioł? 

Crowley uwielbiał zadawać pytania, a jeszcze bardziej dostawać na nie odpowiedzi. Jak najszybciej oczywiście. Wiedział, że ta dociekliwość była tym czynnikiem, który w dużej mierze doprowadził do jego upadku sześć tysięcy lat temu. Jednak z biegiem lat uświadomił sobie, że trudno pozbyć się starych przyzwyczajeń, więc nie warto ich zmieniać. Po Armagedonie lub/oraz kilku kieliszkach wina, jego głównym tematem rozmyślań były rzeczy błahe albo takie, które nikogo przesadnie nie obchodziły. Często myślał o kaczkach. Okropieństwa. Jednak tego konkretnego wieczoru jego umysł zaprzątało dość nietypowe pytanie, a mianowicie: czym właściwie pachnie jego anioł? 

Aziraphale mówił, że jego barber doradził mu nową wodę kolońską i rzeczywiście, jego zapach wydawał się bardziej kwiatowy, delikatnie słodszy. Crowley dokładnie znał zapach jego starych perfum(w końcu sam pomagał je wybierać), więc podczas próby “wyniuchania” dziwnej zmiany, która ewidentnie nastąpiła w powietrzu zaskoczyło go, że oprócz nowych perfum anioła wyczuł coś starego, dziwnie znajomego. Jednak w tamtym momencie nie miał czasu, aby zaprzątać sobie tym głowę- w końcu poczuł zapach piekielnego ogara. Trzeba było ratować świat. Po czasie, gdy wszystko skończyło się dobrze(dzięki małemu podstępowi z zamianą ról również dla nich) i ludzkość nie była już zagrożona znów miał czas, żeby wrócić do zastanowienia się czym była tajemnicza woń, która zawsze towarzyszyła aniołowi. 

Pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl to oczywiście księgarnia, a raczej jej zawartość. Obcowanie przez tyle wieków ze starymi księgami i pergaminami pokrytymi kurzem sprawiło, iż jego przyjaciel nie tylko pachniał jak jedna z nich. Z jego znoszonym, ale nieskazitelnie czystym garniturem i muszką (tartanowy kołnierz, kto tak się jeszcze ubiera!?) oraz jakże bogatym wnętrzem mógł konkurować z niejednym pierwszym wydaniem. Pomagało mu się to również wtopić w liczne regały jego księgarni, na której otwarciu kilka dobrych lat wcześniej prawie spotkał się twarzą w twarz z pieprzonym Archaniołem Gabrielem i Sandalfonem. Mało przyjemne uczucie, chociaż zobaczenie szczęśliwej miny Aziraphala po wręczeniu mu czekoladek było tego warte. Jednak po namyśle zapach książek nie był tym, o który mu chodziło. 

Na pewno pachniał jak mieszanka jego ulubionych potraw: często wyczuwał cytrynową tartę z Ritz, którą anioł najczęściej zamawiał i wprost uwielbiał, sushi, do którego Crowley nie mógł się jakoś przekonać oraz najważniejsze- francuskie naleśniki, które jedli w Paryżu podczas rewolucji. Demon pamiętał to jak dziś: gorączkowo poszukiwał przyjaciela, który nad własne bezpieczeństwo musiał przełożyć wygląd i jego żołądek. I to tylko po to, aby dostać naleśniki ze świeżymi owocami i serem w najlepszej restauracji w mieście. Oczywiście. Chociaż jedzenie było(na równi z książkami) wszystkim co Aziraphale cenił w ziemskim życiu (Crowley miał cichą nadzieję, że jego towarzystwo też się do tego zaliczało) to nie był to TEN zapach.

Brał też pod uwagę zapach ich ulubionego wina: Châteauneuf du Pape, niestety to również nie było to. Tak samo wykluczył kakao, które anioł zawsze przygotowywał, kiedy zamierzał zasiąść w fotelu i oddać się lekturze. Chociaż większość z często nich kończyła zimna lub z grubą warstwą kożucha to jego przyjaciel wprost uwielbiał ten słodki napój. 

Tylko tego jednego zapachu nigdy nie mógł odgadnąć. Pamiętał go tylko z chwil spędzonych z Aziraphalem- był obecny od jego najwcześniejszych wspomnień z aniołem po ich teraźniejszych spotkania, np. na wspólnych kolacjach i wieczorach z winem. Co ciekawe, Crowley mógłby dać uciąć swój gadzi język, że po wydarzeniach w pewnym londyńskim kościele tylko się nasilił. Było to coś znajomego, czuł, że zna tą woń, ale nie był w stanie stwierdzić co to było.  
Do czasu.

Po całym zamieszaniu z Armagedonem i wszystkim co wydarzyło się w trakcie i po nim nareszcie dowiedział się czym jest ta tajemnicza woń. I był to najpiękniejszy zapach świata. Późnym wieczorem, siedząc na kanapie w księgarni Aziraphala, tuląc się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, czuł ją bardzo dokładnie. Jego anioł pachniał miłością. I chociaż wiedział, że istoty niebieskie mają wrodzoną miłość do wszystkiego co się rusza to był świadom tego, jakim wielkim i niewysłowionym uczuciem Aziraphale pałał do swojego demona. Crowley, jak się okazało, rzeczywiście znał tę woń doskonale- obaj roztaczali ją od czasu pierwszego spotkania w Ogrodzie.

**Author's Note:**

> To wszystko dlatego, że kocham Ineffable Husbands i żyje dla kontentu z nimi.  
> Oczywiście musiałam zmieścić się w 666 słowach( bo w sumie dlaczego nie)  
> Mam nadzieję, że moje wypociny się wam podobały.


End file.
